Ben 10: Eternity
by Limit-Breaker13
Summary: Ben 10, Ben 10: Alien Force, Ben 10 Ultimate Alien, And Ben 10: Omniverse. They are the prime timeline from which all other Ben timelines emerge. This "Story" just so happens to be one of those timeline. One I think you will find rather, Interesting. Enjoy the show.


**Hey guys Limit-Breaker13 here with a brand new story based off of one of my favorite cartoons ever! Ben 10! Now before I start telling the story I want you guys and girls to keep in mind I can't remember much from the original series, which is why I'm gonna do my best to make this story mostly if not almost entirely my own. Anyways I at least can remember the beginning, also for you hardcore Ben 10 fans, I have no clue in what order he unlocked his aliens in or the scenarios in which it happened. So, I'll do that my own way too, k. Anyways without further adu Let's get**

 **On With the Show!**

 **Ben 10: Eternity**

 **Chapter 1: Where it all began**

 **Unknown's P.O.V.**

Vilgax was hot on my trail, why? Because I was carrying the universe's potentially most powerful weapon known as the omnitrix and with it was a glass ball of Pure Omni-Force. Suddenly my ship was hit with a huge laser blast, I had to save the omnitrix as well as the Omi-Force so I sent their safety pods flying towards Earth. I only hope they reach their target.

 **Ben's P.O.V.**

Me and my cousins mutual friend Eric were walking in the woods, we had just gotten away from having to help cook dinner. "Whew! That was a close one!' I said

"I don't see what the big deal is, it was just help making dinner"

"Do you have any idea what Grandpa Max usually makes for dinner?"

"No, but how bad could it be?" Eric replied

"Two words for you, Slug. Soup."

"Oh My GOD!, that's sounds DISGUSTING!" he said laughing a bit

"Trust me it is" I said laughing along with Eric until I saw something. "Cool, shooting stars" I was about to point at them before they suddenly turned and started heading straight for us.

"RUN BEN!" Eric said pushing me aside as one of the things hit him head on sending him flying towards where it would stop the other one stopped right in front of me however causing the ground I was standing on to cave in and send me flailing downwards towards the pod. Suddenly the pod opened up showing a watch like device I reached for it momentarily transfixed by the device before it attached itself to my arm.

"AHHHH! GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!" Then I spotted Eric and run towards him as soon as I got within 10 feet of the pod it opened up and out of it came a floating green orb. I watched as it seemed to turn towards Eric and then suddenly whatever was holding the energy together broke with the sound of glass shattering and the energy flew into Eric healing him of all his injuries which had included an unprecedented number of broken bones.

"Phew" I sighed now that Eric seemed taken care of I decided to check out this strange watch. There was a green button at the top so I pressed it causing the face of the watch to pop out. It was then I noticed the strange silhouette on the face of the watch and I pressed down on it. When the face was put back in place the watch glowed green and illuminated my entire body as I transformed.

 **Eric's P.O.V.**

All I could feel after the space pod hit me was pain. It felt to me like all 206 bones in my 10 year old body were turned to dust. I, surprisingly, was able to open my eyes despite the pain. When I did I saw a green light flowing into me after it was done there was a blinding flash of the same color light. Slowly the pain ebbed away and whatever bones were actually broken fixed themselves. The flash of green light caused me to close my eyes again. As I opened them again I said.

"Ben, are you all right?"

"AHHHH HELP ME I'M ON FIRE!" is all that I heard back, then I saw it a man made of rock and flame, I quickly got up and yelled at it.

"HEY WHAT DID YOU DO WITH BEN!"

The man looked at me and said

"Eric, It's me Ben!"

"Yeah right, for one Ben's not as tall as you and for two, HE'S NOT MADE OF FIRE!"

"I SWEAR ON MY SUMO SLAMERS CARD COLLECTION THAT ITS ME!" My eyes widened

"Ben, what happened to you?"

"I pressed down on this watch and…" He then noticed the watch was gone. "WHERE DID THE WATCH GO!" He yelled before picking up a rock and throwing it at some trees, unfortunately as he threw it, it became a fireball that destroyed the trees it hit and set their wood on fire.

"Woah" we said at the same time before I noticed the symbol on his chest

"What's that" I said pointing at said symbol. Ben then looked down and said

"That's the watch!" he exclaimed before we realized we were surrounded by fire. Ben instinctively backed up pushing me into the flames. "ERIC!" he yelled as I fell. However, for some reason the flames didn't burn me, they didn't even feel that warm. I stood up in the flames and looked over my body. Not even my clothes were damaged.

"What happened to me?" I said aloud.

"Whatever happened to you, I'm glad it did, but we should probably get out of here" Ben said worriedly as a tree fell down behind us. We then bolted towards camp just for it to seem like Ben was chasing me, when Gwen saw this she screamed, grabbed a fire extinguisher and sprayed ben with it in that order. I then proceeded to take the extinguisher away from Gwen with a resounding.

"What's wrong with you!" coming from her. Ben then cleaned his eyes off and said

"Why'd you do that dweeb!" she then looked at him in shock as Grandpa Max opened the door to the Rust Bucket just in time to hear Gwen say

"Ben? Is that you?"

 **And that's the end of chapter 1 of Ben 10: Eternity I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed typing it. Bye for now and remember. Always Break your Limits!**


End file.
